Clumsy
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Can our little favorite character be in love with a young maiden and complete her dreams?


HoujunRi: Oh my gosh! XD; I feel so stupid for writing this… Haa well blame the cable! Oh yeah just a little warning. **This is most likely a lemon one-shot**? Heh? Another thing… I'm obsessed with the name Takiko…I still feel stupid writing this… Oh yeah…Ages huh?

Taichi, Yamato, & Sora - 17

Jyou- 18

Koushiro- 16

Hikari, Daisuke, & Takeru - 14

Miyako & Ken - 15

Iori - 12

**Warning:** This is a lemon fanfic. Also my very first one, so be polite! I'm bad at this too! Also I cannot I'm writing this too…

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this anime… I don't have enough money to claim them or even buy them! I also own no song…

--

Clumsy

--

"_Throw away the radio  
Suitcase...Keeps you awake  
Hide the telephone, the telephone  
Telephone in case...You realize that  
Sometimes your just not OK  
You level out, level out, level out  
It's not alright now...You need to understand  
There's nothing strange about this  
You need to know your friends...You need to know that_

_I'll be waving my hand  
Watching you drown, watching you scream, quiet or loud  
And maybe you should sleep  
And maybe you just need...A friend  
As clumsy as you've been there's no one laughing  
You will be safe in here, you will be safe in here_

_Throw away this very old...shoe lace  
Tripped you again  
Try to shrug it off, shrug it off, shrug it off  
Sow the skin now  
You need to understand...there's nothing fake about this  
You need to let me in...watching you and_

_I'll be waving my hand  
Watching you drown, watching you scream, no one's around  
And maybe you should sleep  
And maybe you just need...A friend  
As clumsy has you've been, there's no one laughing  
You will be safe in here, you will be safe in..._

_I'll be waving my hand...Watching you drown...  
Watching you scream...Quiet or loud...  
And maybe you should sleep  
And maybe you just need...A friend  
As clumsy as you've been, there's no one laughing  
You will be safe in here, you will be safe in here...Yeah  
You will be safe in here...in here...Yeah  
in here...Yeah...in here...Yeah...in here...Yeah  
in here...Yeah...in here...Yeah._"

That's when the band stopped. People in the audience clapped and cheered for the small performance that was held in a small school, where four digi-destines took roll. It had been a year since their final battle with MaloMyotismon. Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Izumi Koushiro, and Takenoushi Sora were in that small school. Right now Ishida Yamato was playing a song to the audience that had decided to either hear Ishida's group music or just came simply by seeing Yamato sing. Once the music had stopped , Yamato walked away from his group and left, seeing his dearly beloved girlfriend, Takenouchi Sora.

"Sora-koi!" yelled Yamato ignoring the glares that the girls were giving Sora. Sora turned around and saw her beloved running to her.

"Ah, Yama-koi. Nani? What is it?" she asked holding a basket full of vegetables.

Today was supposed to be a fundraiser of some sort. That's why all the people in the school were either busy or having a time of their lives. Sora and Yamato decided to help while the other digi-destines are having fun.

"Ah…Where's Taichi!"

"Umm…With Koushiro I think…"

"Where's Koushiro?"

"Computer Lab?" said Sora giving an anime sweat-drop.

Yamato also gave an anime sweat-drop and also gave a small nod. He left his girlfriend all confused and a bit worried. Once Yamato got into the computer lab, he saw Taichi sitting in a chair while Koushiro was typing on the computer.

"Taichi!" cried Yamato.

Taichi looked at the blond hair man that was glaring at him. The brown hair boy glared back, "What?"

"You're supposed to help Sora!"

"Nah-uh! I told Kawaii-san to help her!"

Koushiro looked at Taichi and Yamato. Great there would be another fight between Taichi and Yamato. This would be driving the other digi-destines a headache. Koushiro sighed and shook his head. Sometimes Taichi can be _very_ lazy.

"Taichi, it's not right for you to order Kawaii-san around. Stop being lazy and help Sora out. Also tell Kawaii-san to stop helping so that she may take a break. I swear, sometimes you take to much advantages of that girl," muttered Koushiro.

Taichi frowned, "I do not take advantages of her!"

Yamato sighed and dragged Taichi out of the room still complaining.

--

"Kawaii-san!" yelled a blond hair boy with blue eyes.

Kawaii Takiko, a girl of sixteen years of age stood there alone cutting vegetables for the food that was selling in the cafeteria. She was wearing a white kimono and a purple skirt hamaka that had bubbles on the bottom. Her black boots were neatly clean. Her pink ribbon that tied her low pony-tail had designs of cherry blossoms. Her light milk chocolate eyes matched with her dark silky brown hair. She turned around and saw Yamato standing there alone, but soon followed by Taichi rubbing his head bashfully.

"Yes, Yamato-san?" asked her milky voice.

Yamato sighed and pushed Taichi forward. Taichi just kept rubbing his head.

"Er… I'll cook the vegetables now Kawaii-san, you can take a break now," said Taichi looking at her. Takiko looked at Taichi, she was about to protest but Taichi cut her off. "Listen, Sora asked for help, so she should be helped by me. Oh and by the way, can you take this thing to Koushiro, I kinda took it from him."

Takiko looked at some weird blue device and nodded. She walked away from the two boys and headed to the computer lab, where usually Izumi Koushiro would be at. On her way to the computer lab she blushed. She would be seeing Koushiro. _The_ Koushiro that she had been crushing on since her elementary school years.

'_Don't think that Takiko… Don't think that at all! Koushiro-sama does not like Takiko at all!_' she thought trying to calm her blushing down. Once she was right in front of the classroom door she hesitated. She slid the door open and entered the room, seeing a red head sitting in front of the computer.

The red-head turned around and saw Takiko blushing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Kawaii, Takiko right?" asked Koushiro to Takiko. Takiko nodded, not finding her voice.

"Oh, I remember you from the Sukkyo club in elementary? Well I wasn't _in_ it, but I saw you always in that club."

Takiko once again nodded. She felt her face hot, really hot. Koushiro gave a nervous laugh. What did Kawaii want?

"I-I…"

"Nani? Yes? What is it?"

"T-Taichi-san…told me to give you this thing…" Takiko walked to him, her legs wobbling. Once she got near him and gave him his device, she backed away.

"Taichi you idiot…" muttered Koushiro. He looked back at Takiko and gave her a warm smile, making Takiko blush harder. "Thank you Kawaii-san."

Takiko shook her head, "I-Iie… It's okay Koushiro-san."

"'Kay. Well you better be going off now right?" he asked in a monotone.

Takiko looked behind her and then back at Koushiro, "Iie, I'll stay here watching what you are doing. What are you doing anyways?"

Koushiro looked at her surprised. Usually people would stay with him, so that they can hide from someone. But Takiko wanted to stay for what he was doing, surely this had to be a miracle.

"W-Well I was just searching for some codes and things…" muttered Koushiro.

"Sugoi! You must be the smartest student in the whole wide world Koushiro-san!" exclaimed Takiko looking at him, still blushing, but giving him a soft sweet smile. Koushiro blushed and scratched his back.

"N-Naw, not really it's just finding codes," muttered Koushiro.

Takiko shook her head fiercely, "Iie! You are! I know you are!"

Koushiro looked at her and gave her a kind smile, "Arigatou."

Takiko blushed and turned away. She grabbed a chair that was next to him and sat down. Hours passed and Koushiro was explaining something's about how to hack or getting old and new codes. Takiko nodded still blushing. There were foot steps getting closer and closer. Once the door slid open it revealed a tiered Taichi.

"H-Hey guys, the fundraiser is over now, time to go home."

"Hai!" both the sixteen year olds said. Takiko blushed while looking at Koushiro's face glued to the computer. Taichi notice this and gave a sly smirk on his lips. This was going to be a fun year…After all it would be his last.

--

"Aww, maan why do I have to clean the dishes? I mean… IT IS YOUR FRIGGIN HOUSE!" whined Daisuke to Taichi. The digi-destine were having a fun Sunday morning. Everybody was there, except Mimi who was living in New York. Right now the had pizza while watching some movie. Making a total mess.

"You can do it Daisuke-kun!" cheered Hikari. Daisuke nodded happily and grabbed all the dishes that needed to get washed. Everybody laughed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"About time!" cried Taichi. Hikari and the others looked at him puzzled. He stood up and let a girl entered.

"Kawaii-san!" cried Yamato and Sora. Koushiro looked at her a bit puzzled on why she would be here.

"I'm sorry Taichi-san, I had to take care of my baby cousin," said Takiko looking down. She was wearing a green sweater that showed half of her shoulders. Her green ribbon tied her low ponytail that went to her hips. Her white mini skirt was very neat looking, on the bottom of her skirt were little green flowers.

"Gomen!" bowed Takiko.

"Onii-san is this your girlfriend?" asked Hikari smiling at the girl. Takiko looked at her and frowned. Everybody looked at Taichi and Takiko. Even Daisuke who had stopped washing the dishes. Also for some weird reason Koushiro, too frowned. He was very ticked off at Taichi for an unknown reason. Taichi laughed.

"Kawaii and I? Lovers? No way!" Taichi laughed harder. Takiko couldn't help, but laugh too. Koushiro silently sighed of relief and laughed with the others, who were laughing also.

"_Anyway_, I invited Kawaii…Err… _Taki-chan _here to join us," said Taichi dragging Takiko to the couches. He pushed Takiko sitting next to Koushiro. She, of course, blushed.

"Umm…Taki-chan?…" asked Takiko looking at Taichi, trying not to make an eye contact with Koushiro.

"Yeah, you know, for my next girlfriend?"

"Onii-san you said she wasn't yo-" Hikari got cut off by Takiko.

"Taichi-san I already like someone…" frowned Takiko. Koushiro and the others looked at Takiko then back at Taichi. What was going on?

" I know, that's why I invited you baka," muttered Taichi giving her a smirk. Takiko blushed.

'_H-How could Taichi-san knew a-about Takiko's crush!_' she thought, really not trying to make an eye contact with Koushiro. That's when the fifteen year old Miyako stood up.

"GIRL GOSSIP!" she cried.

Takiko blinked while Hikari clapped her hands. Sora just gave an anime sweat-drop.

The twelve year old Iori pulled Miyako's hair, "Would you be quiet about that Miyako? It's rude to say that to a person you've just met!" Ken nodded at Iori's statement.

Miyako pouted and looked at Takiko. Takiko tilted her head and blinked.

'_She's cute when she's confused…Matte… Nani!_' thought Koushiro hiding his blush. Taichi looked at Miyako weird, sure she can be a pain, but she does seem like Mimi. He looked at Koushiro and grinned.

"Yo Koushiro, why the blush?" yelled Taichi. Koushiro looked at him and glared.

"I'm not blushing!"

--

'_How did I get myself taking Takiko home?_' thought Koushiro walking to Takiko's house., '_Oh yeah, some stupid poker game…_'

He looked at Takiko who looked down at her feet. She seemed pretty cold. He gave a small sigh and took off his jacket, giving it to her. Takiko was about to protest, but he shook his head. She nodded and put on the jacket, snuggling inside. Koushiro smiled.

"So, where do you live again?" asked Koushiro to Takiko. Takiko looked up at him and pointed to an apartment. Koushiro blinked, "Hey you live in my apartment building." Takiko blushed and nodded. "Gomen, I didn't notice, heh," he rubbed his head saying this.

They entered the building. Koushiro stood right in front of Takiko's door. Koushiro pointed up, "I live right above you if I'm correct." Takiko nodded. "If you need anything just come and visit, my parents are away right now, so come visit anytime 'kay?" Takiko again nodded. And entered her house saying good bye to Koushiro.

--

Night came and Takiko to was alone. It had been at least four months now. Koushiro and his friends became good friends with her. Right now her mother had gone out with some friends. She was alone in the dark. Takiko sighed. What would she be doing now? She heard a creek and quickly turned around. Nothing was there.

Her long brown hair was down. Her eyes seemed dull than usual. She wore a long gray sweater and a white miniskirt. There was a knock on the door. Takiko stood up and walked to the door opening the door slowly.

"Koushiro-san!" yelped Takiko.

"Ah Taki-chan," he said scratching his back.

"Uh…Come in," she said making him follow her at the living room. He did so and sat down, she sat down next to him. There was silence. Total silence. Both of them didn't look at each other or talk at each other.

"Soo…" muttered Koushiro looking at her. Takiko looked at him and blushed. He shook his head lightly and turned on the TV. "I just rented a movie, my VCR is broken… so yeah. You don't mind right?" Takiko shook her head and grabbed the tape in his hands.

'_There so smooth… and cold too…_' she thought to herself. She didn't let go of his hands, which made him blush. He looked at her and saw that she was concern about his ice cold hands. He leaned forward, not letting her know what he was about to do. She blinked her eyes and looked up, meeting a close Koushiro.

"Ano…"

Then that's when he kissed her soft sweet mint lips. Takiko stood there surprised, but didn't break off. As for Koushiro, he was very nervous. A few seconds passed and he was the one who broke it off. He looked at her a bit scared. Takiko noticed this and smiled.

"That was…umm…wow?" she muttered blushing a bit. Koushiro looked at her surprised. Did she just say it was great or bad? He too, blushed. He cupped her face with his left hand and looked deep down in her eyes.

"I-I'm s-"

She was the one who kissed him this time. It was a quick kiss though. "I've been… I kinda…"

"Waited for this day?" asked Koushiro smiling at her. Takiko's crimsons face was redder than a cherry. She nodded slowly. Koushiro just kept smiling. He grabbed her hand and made her stood up. Takiko walked with him to her room.

It was a very plain room indeed. The walls' were all plain white, except by some posters on the wall. There was a queen's bed, which was a bit large for only her to sleep. A TV on top oh her drawer. Wooden closet and a desk too.

/Lemon/

Once Takiko closed the door Koushiro kissed her softly, with more passion on his movements. He knew she was frail. He didn't want to break her at all. He knew that she would be the one to make him whole. They didn't know but both of them were on the bed. Now Takiko was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt. Somehow Koushiro took her sweater off. Slowly he put his hand under her shirt.

Before he did that he began to hesitate. Was this the right thing to do? What if she didn't want to even do this? His thoughts were interrupted by Takiko's milky voice.

"Koushiro-san? Nani? What's wrong?" she whispered, "You seem to be thinking of something."

"Are…you okay with this Taki-chan?" he muttered. Takiko smiled.

"Hai, Taki-chan?"

"Well you are my Taki-chan now," he said squeezing her body a bit. Takiko giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"Hai."

Koushiro took off his shirt, with the help of Takiko, and began to roam his hand around Takiko's stomach. Little by little he reached her ample breast that were under her bra. He quietly growled while Takiko giggled at his reactions. Takiko pulled of her shirt and threw it to the floor where Koushiro's shirt had been. Koushiro slowly took of her bra, which made Takiko giggles a bit louder.

"Kous-"

He caught her lips with his own. This time his hand went down and down until hit reached under her skirt, of course he did this slowly to torture Takiko. His tongue was now licking her breast slowly making her gasp. He was really waiting for her 'no', but she never said anything. He was still licking her breast, or more like her nipple. Takiko grabbed his hair and looked down. Boy was he having fun, while she was getting tortured by his slow movements, but overall it felt good.

Koushiro stopped licking or sucking or whatever he was doing with her breast and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. They were pleading for something he already knew. He frowned. Was it really alright? She was younger than him by five months or something like that.

Koushiro's hips were now in-between Takiko's legs, who's knees were now up. This time she couldn't take it and grabbed his hand. She lead him all the way between her legs were her little button was, slowly of course. She pressed one of his fingers to it, making the button a bit wet. Koushiro looked at her surprised and nodded. Yes, his teasing was over now.

He rested his head between her breast and began to rub that little button. Her little gasp became into low moans. Which made Koushiro content. He kept playing with her little button by making his finger move slowly inside her button. With a spare hand he took off Takiko's white mini skirt and her undergarment. While Koushiro did that to her, Takiko took off his pants and underwear and kicked it aside. This took a few minutes of course.

"A-Are you sure?" he whispered hot into her ear. Takiko nodded and put a soft smile. She did wanted this.

"Hai." she whispered back.

Koushiro nodded and kissed her lips softly. That's when Koushiro slid in and out of Takiko. Her moans either became louder or crying out of pain. There were tears coming out of Takiko's eyes, rolling down into her now sweaty hair.

"Ta-"

"Iie, I'm fine."

Koushiro nodded and slid in and out, slowly. That's when both of them let out a gasp. That's when Takiko felt something hot and wet slid down her fragile legs

/End Lemon/

Koushiro laid next to her giving her a place to catch up her breath, also his breath too. They laid in the bed still catching their breaths. Once enough air was inside them Takiko snuggled up into Koushiro's arms.

"Aishiteru , I love you, Koushiro-sama…" whispered Takiko to his ear.

"Sama?"

Takiko nodded.

"You're a bit clumsy at words Takiko-koi, but…" his lips were now locked into her soft lips, "I like it."

Now inside Takiko's sheets, they laid asleep snuggling into each others bodies.

--

HoujunRi: Soo…What do you guys think? Ugh. I think the lemon part is so weird and not clean. Bah, well hope you guys and girls enjoyed it! Also the song "Clumsy" is by Our Lady Peace. Ta! Until the next Digimon fanfic I write. o.O; That is until I watch cable XD;


End file.
